The Star Unseen
by inuandkagsbeliver
Summary: Bella and edward are in an insain asyllum becasue they see ghost or at least they think,"Visitors" and the doctors erased bella's memory from the moment she got there,now they have taken the two teens into a whole new world of vampires,i promise its good
1. Preface

**Prologue **

**When I opened my eyes the next morning what I saw was not a pretty site. The bodies were ever where. I tried to stand up but I realized my legs were chained to something. When I looked down that is when I saw him. For as long as I can remember I was in love with this boy, and now here I was chained to him and some how I was scared to death of him. I knew what he could do to me, I knew before, but even now as I lay here I wanted to touch him in the worse way.**


	2. First meetings and final goodbyes

Chapter 1

Bella POV.

Hi there my name is Isabella Swan. Here let me give you some background info on me.

I am 5'6", 110 pounds, and I am made fun of constantly for it. Though sometimes I just ignore it, other times it really ticks me off. Anyways I am adopted, my mother Victoria doesn't like me very much she says I remind her to much of my real dad (her ex fiancé) cause I look like him. She doesn't tell me much about me real parents anymore. Anyways she isn't important this is my story not hers. Right now I live in a insane asylum because I saw a, as you would say a ghost but to me they are like normal people. Anyways lets just say this ghost got me into a lot of trouble with the police and well the president. It is not my fault the entity took over my body and tried to assassinate George W. Bush, but hey no one likes him anyways. Well other than that my "mom" said it would be good for me to be away for a while. I thought she meant a vacation but boy was I wrong. I have not made friends here except for the mice they like me a lot. Some of the people in here think I am normal because they see the same things. But there is one boy who I am determined to meet his name is Edward Cullen. He isn't like the others here he is more like me but he will not say two words to me well maybe two like "move it" but hey at least it is two words.

One day I bumped into him and our lips accidentally touched. Here I will tell you about it.

Normal pov.

As Isabella walked down the hallway the boy she has been wanting to meet forever looked at her and smiled a little bit. With this smile she lost her breath and bumped into the boy. "oh I'm sorry Edwar-" before she could finish his lips fell onto hers. The kiss was short but to her it was sweet. As soon as it happened it was over.

"Look Bella please don't try and make it look like an accident next time we meet. We both know our feeling for each other." as he said each word he came closer and closer. When he was finished talking his arms were around her waist.

Soon they were backing into a blind spot under the stairs.

"Edward? Why are we here? "

Belladonna POV.

"Bella?……………… Bella!?!" The sound of Edward's voice brought me back to the real world. It turns out that I hit my head and dreamed everything up. How ironic. Some how I knew it was to good to be true. "huh oh yeah I'm sorry Edward…" I took the hand he was offering me and got up.

"Please Bella call me Eddie." I laughed as he gave me this nickname it made me feel like he was giving me a pet name. Tehe.

"Hey Bella. Do you remember what is was like with us before the visitors came." when he said visitors I didn't understand what he meant. All I knew was once a month some people would come and then two or three kids would be gone. Most of the people didn't even think about the kids that would be gone they acted like those kids were never there. "Bella?" I looked at him.

"please call me Isabella I don't like the nickname Bella." he looked at me cross. "What do you mean you don't like it I called you it all the time and you and I used to be… oh no Isabella they got to you to didn't they?!, wait have you been to see any of the doctors here please bells I need you to think here." I couldn't understand him. What made him think that he and I was friends not that I am complaining but still and he made it sound like I was here for a long time.

"what do you mean you never call me that you and I just met I only got here yesterday………" the flood of memories came so fast and so many that I fell over luckily Edward was there to catch me.

_Flash back:_

_Eddie! I am a little slow you know!" Belladonna said._

"_Hey Bella?" Edward looked at his best friends face._

"_Yea Eddie." she laughed as she caught up to him._

"_I- I- well I -I- I love you Isabella." Derek's face was burning red as he confessed his feelings._

"_Well that's funny cause I love you too." Bella went into Edward's arms and kissed him._

_End of flash back_

"Bella- err I mean Isabella… are you okay." he had a worried look on his face.

"Since when do you call me Isabella? Eddie why are you looking at me that way??" The look on his face was pure confusion. Why was Edward looking at me this way and why was I on the floor.

"Bella what are you talking about you just told me that you wanted me to call you by your name, you just claimed to never have known me and when I kissed you like I used too, and you pushed me away…" His eye were filling with tears. I raised from where I sat on the floor and put my arms around him pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Edward, I'm sorry those things, they got to me Edward, I knew what was going on but it felt like I couldn't take control over my body I was an empty shell." I started to cry. How could I have done those things to him I loved him. He began to hug me back when one of the visitor grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

"No!!!! you cant have her she has someone here she has me!"

The man turned around and looked Edward up and down.

"well you may not be much but your right she has you and you have her so," he turned to the man on hi right. "Take him to." the large man grabbed Edward and started to drag us away. As I looked to the ppl we were passing, I screamed out to get their attention but yet they didn't turn or anything they just kept going about their business as if we didn't exist.

"Eward! I don't want to leave I want to go back home!"

"I know Bella I know, we'll go home soon I promise."


	3. Sexy incounters and horrible mistakes

Chapter two

Epov

I awoke in a strange room. I couldn't see anything but I knew I could smell blood. I don't know who's it was but all I knew was I wanted it badly. The sweet, sweet smell of the blood was enough to make me go crazy, I looked down and saw bodies everywhere, as I followed the chain which was attached to my leg I noticed the chain was on a creamy white long leg which I followed up to the hip of a perfectly curved body of a girl whose big brown eyes bore into my own. Soft silky straight brown hair spilled over her barely covered chest. This sight made my mouth water even more than the blood all around us. Her large doe eyes held almost the same amount of lust as my own, her eyes wondered my own body and I could smell herself becoming wet. My own body had become hard just watching her slowly crawl toward me. My body immediately reacted and swept her to myself and slammed my lips on her own . The taste of her lips was to much for me, my lips traveled down to her neck at the pulse point, the sent of the blood made me go wild and before I could stop myself I bit down allowing the blood to flow into my mouth. Only her scream made me stop and go as far as the chain would let me go. That is when I truly saw her

"Bella. . . . NO!" I flew to her side and help her hoping it would stop soon. " Bella I'm so sorry, please forgive me please oh please live through this." I dry sobbed into the crook of her neck.

3 days later

Bella still hasn't woken up, I think she is dead. How could I have been so stupid, she was so trust worthy so beautiful and now there she sits waiting for some knight in shining armor to set her free from this prison I've condemned her in.

_**It may be short but I have sooo much more like who the visitors are and such so just give me a lil while to finish the next chapter and ill have it up as soon as I can love ya **_

_**Kelcy**_


	4. Rape,death and a forgoten love returned

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer- I own only the plot not the characters or the names**_.

**Bella- I don't like this story it makes me sad**

**Me- it will get better I promise you have Edward in earlier chapter don't worry later ones you have him again**

**Edward- shut up your giving it away you goon**

**Me- oh Hehe well its true plus the re- *Emmett picks me up and gags me***

**Em- don't mind her she just needs her meds so on with the story?**

**Edward- yes on with the story.**

**Bella *with tears in her eyes* Yet**

**2 years before**

**BPOV**

Ok so I just got back from the whole president thing I'm in deep trouble like jail trouble. I was sneaking down to sneak out when I over heard my "mom" on the phone with someone.

"So these visitors will take care of her right, but how she has this little nuisance Edward Cullen she will be missed." she whispered frantically into the phone.

" Don't worry ma'am we are taking him as well, we will erase her memory of him then turn him, so he will kill her, peace of cake nothing to it." I over heard the man say leisurely into the phone.

" Thank you So much Aro you truly have taken a great load off of my shoulders."

" Its no problem Victoria, we needed new recruits anyways." The man Aro had said then hung up the phone.

" Isabella!" Victoria screamed " Get down her this instant and clean this kitchen!" I heard and saw her throw things on the floor to dirty the already immaculate kitchen.

"Yes Mother," I screamed from the other room then whispered, " Bitch from hell." I rushed into the kitchen and cleaned the mess in record time, made dinner, did laundry, and then did my home work. It was then when she called me into the family room.

"Isabella we must have a chat about your behavior, I can forgive you for spreading the lies about seeing these things you call ghost, I can even forgive you about the constant mess around here,"

I looked around to find the damned house sparkling,

" but this is the final straw either you get rid of Edward Cullen and your 'ghost' or I will be forced to put you in an insane asylum ." she finished her little speech with a wicked cat grin. She knew

my answer before I even spoke it but made me say it anyways.

" and you Victoria can go to hell." when I said that she was definitely not expecting that kind of reaction.

"then you leave me no choice." as she said this her smile grew even wider.

She snapped her fingers and three men in grey cloaks came into the room and grabbed me, while one in a black cloak walked toward Victoria , and she handed him my adoption papers.

" Just make her disappear." Victoria said looking at me then scoffing.

**At the Asylum**

I was shoved into a room with a girl named Angela, She looked half dead very pale and skinny,

"Don't they feed you here." her eye bolted up to meet mine.

" Leave here just run please." she reached in a draw and pulled a gun out and put the barrel in her mouth and fired.

Blood splattered all over the wall and some on me. I had no choice but scream.

Two men rushed in the room, both wearing red scrubs. The first one come to me and slapped me for screaming then grabbed my arm and shoved me on the bed.

" clean up that one but lock the door I want some fun with this one first." the other guy smiled and moved to lock the door and then began to clean up the Angela mess.

The guy leaning over me ran his hand down my body erasing every moral and making me feel dirty every inch he touched.

" SO beautiful." his half drunk voice whispered just before he shoved his slimy tongue into my mouth invading every inch of it. his hand slowly made it was up my shirt and under my bra, making me disgusted each step of the way.

I tried to scream until he slapped me making the world spin.

" Shut up you stupid bitch and take it." he spat into my face while ripping jeans away, I began to cry as his hand made its way under my panties and he shoved three fingers into my vag, I tried not to scream as he was almost ripping me into two.

Slowly he moved the fingers in and out of me stretching me even farther.

"You're ready now you ugly little bitch." He moved his scrub pants out of the way and shoved his very large penis into me making it feel like he truly was trying to rip me in two.

He let out a ghastly moan and move faster and harder, shoving himself deeper and deeper. I was a virgin until now so the pain excruciating.

He pumped into me even faster then cried out filling me with his semen making me want to wash with acid until there was no trace of him ever again.

The Man collapsed onto me sweating.

" come on you have your fun let me have min you get the body in the bag and clean up the rest of the blood." the other man said moving him out of the way.

This guy flipped me and shoved him self into my ass pumping even harder and deeper then the first.

This man hurt even worse than the other did because I was tighter and he didn't stretch me out, I began to cry silently as he finished.

" well that is that lets get her to solitary they should have fun with this one." he said smiling removing the rest of my clothes then shoved a needle in my arm and carted me away to solitary.

They started laughing at me and throwing water at me like I was on show I sat the corner and cried I have never cried so hard in my life. I turned toward them and saw Edward his eyes full of tears, he was running at me trying to get through.

"Bella I love you don't listen to them I will find you after this please believe me don't for get just remember my name and that will help you through this I promise, I will find you." the men in red coats came and took him away.

Sooner then later a woman in a short tight red dress came in and shoved a needle in my arm and laughed.

I was soon to soon for my taste asleep.

**3 weeks later**

I awoke to someone touching me.

My eyes shot open and slapped the person away.

"Good her vital signs have return plus so have her reflexes. I believe we have a promising pupil here."

I opened my eyes again to see I was lying on an operating table.

" how long have I been here." my voice was barely a whisper.

" why you just got here dear nothing to be afraid of we will show you back to your room." the strangely pale grey haired man smiled at me and helped me off the table.

I smiled warmly at him and followed him back to my room, where I saw him for the first time.

" who is that guy standing by the stairs?" I asked innocently

" That is Edward Cullen he is a trouble-maker don't go near him, promise me ok." he

talked to me as if I was five.

" yes sir I promise." if he wanted five I would give him five. I skipped lightly to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I waited for him to leave then I walked out slowly and went to look for this Edward

Cullen. I was walking around a corner when I ran right into him.

**Well that is where the first chapter started and this chapter ends I hope you like it, i very sorry for the way it turned but it explains why she doesnt remember anything so far I need at least 5 more reviews before I update again so please oh please review there is sooo many more chapters for this but it just needs your reviews well thanks so much for the few who have reviewed so far please keep it up**

**Kelcy 33**


End file.
